Question: Tiffany did 38 more push-ups than Luis in the morning. Luis did 23 push-ups. How many push-ups did Tiffany do?
Answer: Luis did 23 push-ups, and Tiffany did 38 more than that, so find the sum. The sum is $23 + 38$ push-ups. She did $23 + 38 = 61$ push-ups.